the warrior of chaos
by nickparadox'stardis
Summary: ok first fanficton sorry for badness but will update soon
1. prestory

**an:**

**ello my name is nick paradox timeprince/alchemist/demigod and this is my first story so i welcome your hate comments and your angry comments so ENJOY!**

I was just 12 at the time and did not know what was about to happen. My name is Percy Jackson son of the creation god chaos and i'm fighting the toughest battle ever. I'm fighting against my cuz vortex. I'm not alone though. My aunt and uncles are helping me. Their name is Truth, Order, and second in command is a time prince name nick paradox. Last but not least my grandad ambrose the first living being and creator of the creation gods. This is the story of my life before and after i was born.

**so i'm updating either tomorrow or the next day so dont get mad about shortness. see u later**


	2. Chapter 1

**an: ok so I see no reviews when i wrote this so i guess people just dont like the story name that is ok but if you read this i would like to hear your guys ideas and thoughts. and i dont own any rights to doctor who, percy jackson, and fullmetal alchemist (pj-story and /demigod thing, dw-time prince, fullmetal alchemist-alchemist) this is not a crossover it just points out stuff from the other two show.**

**chapter** 1

It was a full moon night over a forest near new york. nothing could be heard except owls and the hunters of artemis. "girls get ready to leave tomorrow" said the 12 year old godess herself.

"where are we going milady?" ask zoe(an: yay she is alive here cuz it is before percys first quest so how could she be die cuz of his three quest yet plus AU story people)"we are going to camp half blood to check up on the half bloods for father" replied artemis. why the girls were heading to sleep in the void council room the four creation gods can be seen worried."truth, order, and lies i bring bad news our favorite planet earth is in trouble of the attack abyss and his brother vortex is threating" said the one and only chaos. "well we can handle abyss but vortex being time himself will not be easy"replied truth."we could ask dad for help"said order"he wont help he is too busy to help us"replied lies"what about you little hero truth" asked chaos "nick might be strong but he is not that strong" replied truth "well what about that human heir of yours chaos"ask lies with a evil smile "no percy is just 6 we can't do that to him"replied chaos

"we could wait till he is 12 to let him fight till then we hold them back as best as we can"said order "i agree" said lies "me too" said truth"and nick will help him" "ok it is settled he will helps u when he is 12" said chaos "let's hope us and him stay alive that long"

**an: hope you enjoy tomorrow or next new chapter see ya**


	3. Chapter 2

**an: enjoy the longer... chapter **

**ONE YEAR LATER**

It was just another normal day in new york... well except from the huge storm and the giant deadly waves. Sadly, school was still on, thought a certain black hair and green eyed 7 year old Persus Jackson aka Percy. "now class what is the ..." Percy was trying so hard to zone out the teacher Ms Yui Jackson, his step mom. His dad's name is Mason Jackson, the famous writer of the chaotic hunters series(an: he started writing this after meeting chaos). "Percy what is 20X20?" asked Ms Yui. "400"replied Percy in a monotone voice. "correct again Mr Jackson" said Ms Yui with a smile. God dang it i hate when teachers call me Mr(an: doesn't everyone) Jackson and she knows it. **RIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG**and with that school was out. "hey percy we walking home together?" asked Percy's best friend Nick Paradox(an: yeah to make sure Percy is kept alive Nick was sent to watch him)and behind him was his twin sister Nikky Paradox. "I would but I have to go to Miss Sally's store to help her out" replied Percy. "we'll go to since we live near there" replied Nikky. "I thought you guys lived near my place" said Percy. "Nope we live in town near the shop" said Nick "ok let's go" said Nikky

**Meanwhile at the Void Council Room aka VCR**

"Guys we need to get ready abyss and vortex can reach us at any second now"said a scared Truth. "But Truth we ay not be able to hold them off anymore"said a weak order. "we need help"said lies "But no one can help us"said chaos"They are way to strong." Percy stay safe thought chaos before blacking out

**AN: that is all for now my readers enjoy and i'll post soon**


End file.
